


Shinobu gets egg foo young

by Asatired



Category: The Last Idol
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asatired/pseuds/Asatired
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2GQKSytCoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Shinobu gets egg foo young

Shinobu walked into the Chinese restaurant. He stared at the bitch at the counter. Rose seemed to be working as a waiter here or something. Maybe she's the only waiter, considering there was no one else in the restaurant. Anyways, he walked up to the counter.

"Let me get the egg foo young. No egg."

She looked up from her phone. "You still want the foo young?"

"Yeah."

"Damn bruh, you're a dumbass."

"That's a possibility."

Suddenly, someone yelled from the kitchen. "WHO COOKED THIS FUCKING RICE? MAMA MIA, THIS SHIT CRUNCHY."

Shinobu looked toward the kitchen. "Ima go investigate."

Rose came out from behind the counter. "Don't do it."

"I gotta get shit poppin'."

Shinobu ran into the kitchen, staring at Kanna, who apparently was the chef. Big ass disappointment.

Kanna was yelling at the other workers. "I never seen no shit like this."

"The fuck going on back here."

Kanna looked at Shin. "We making shrimp fried ice, not shrimp fried ice. This shit cold."

"Why the fuck are you at the Chinese place?"

"Why the fuck can't people cook some FUCKING RICE, is what I need to know."

Shin tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. "I ordered the egg foo young, no egg."

"Foo young?"

"Did you hear me or not."

"Oh, I hear the bullshit."

Shin slammed his fist on a counter. "COOK. THAT MF EGG. AND TAKE THE SHIT OUT."

Kanna sighed. "Listen. You order egg foo young, you GET egg foo young.

"Fuck the egg bruh just put in the foo young."

"You egg foo DUMB."

"Good god, that was cheesy."

"You want egg and cheese?"

Shinobu kicked a counter and yelled. "I MIGHT JUST FUCK UP EVERYONE IN THIS RESTAURANT."

"GET THIS DICKHEAD OUT OF MY KITCHEN."

"Y̷̨̪̲̩̦͉̌̕̚ ̸̡̢̛̺̫̝̖̫͔̯͕̐̂̈́̄͗̒̏ ̷̨̠̘̙͉͊̎̉̿ ̶̨̨̙̟̘̺̱͎̊̔̾͋̎̈̌Ę̶̧̣͇̯̼͉̤̏̔͊͗̃̒̚͘͝ ̶̡͓͉̭̖̙̥̈́̔̈́ͅ ̸͉̜̟̼̬͓̘̭̭̂͑͊̈́͘ ̴̦͔̖̦̭̮̺̯͍͆̉ ̴̖͘E̴̳̗̙̯͚͙͈̲͕̐̓̇͌̉̏͘͜ ̸̘̯̤̒̊̍ ̸̢͍̪̝͉̩͉̬̻͛̅͒̊͒̉̉͜ ̷̯̮͔̓͝ ̶̢̧̭̱̣̒́̅͒́̋̇̇̇̚Ţ̷̟̯̻͙̞͕͚̲̗̏̎͝"

Kanna fucking DIED.

Rose entered the kitchen. "What the fuck is going on in here?"

Shin looked toward her. "Had to handle a little situaaation."

Suddenly, KANNA CAME BACK FROM THE FUCKING DEAD. "Big fuck up."

Rose stared at Kanna. "You alright?"

"I can't fight this mf, you gotta do it."

Rose looked toward Shin. "Hey buddy, look at me."

Shin quickly turned to Rose.

"K҉ ҉ ҉A҉ ҉ ҉M҉ ҉ ҉U҉ ҉ ҉I҉"

"S  
H  
I  
T"

Shin faded into the shadow realm.

Rose followed in with him. "You're trapped in here forever."

"Bitch got me in the fucking shadow realm."

"There's no way for you to get out."

Shin looked around, ignoring her. "Yo, where's the exit."

"This is my world. You can't escape."

Shin pointed at a door in the middle of the void. "The door is right fuckin' there."

"What the fuck?"

"Try that anime shit again dumbass" Shin walked through the door with Rose following him.

They both appeared in the kitchen again, scaring the absolute shit out of Kanna.  
Shin glared at Kanna. Bitch ass hoe.

"Alright, fuck the egg foo yung. I want some lo mein."

Kanna blinked. "Lo mein? How about mid mein, cause you smokin' mid. You got egg foo lung."

Shinobu looked at Rose. "What is that? Is he speaking italics?"

"It's Italean."

Shin looked back at Kanna. "This mf been eating stromboli. Just make the damn Chinese food."

Kanna glared at Rose. "Why you let this fuckhead in the kitchen."

"Ima go take my seat then."  
Shin left the kitchen, sitting down at a random ass table.  
"I'm bouta start just cooking at home."

A few minutes later, Rose came out with a plate. "Here's your order."

"Finally." Shin looked at the plate and saw it was empty. "Hold up. . ."  
Shin run to the kitchen and slammed the door open. "Y'all better be ready for action cause ain't nothing on this plate."

Kanna looked at Shin. "That's what you ordered."

"Y'all love bullshittin, huh."

Rose tapped Shin's shoulder. "Hey buddy, look at me."  
Shin turned around and stared at Rose.

"𝐢 Ƶ ⓐ η α 𝕞 𝐢"

"Fuck outta here."

"Damn, he got me."

Shin turned back to Kanna. "I'm bouta beat some ASSETS in this kitchen. If that lo mein ain't cooked."

Suddenly, Katsuyoshi entered the kitchen. "Yo, nobody workin in the front? I had the Teriyaki chicken with brown rice."

Kanna straight up SCREAMED at this bitch. "TWO MFS IN THE KITCHEN FUCKING AROUND."

"Damn alright then I'll take the white rice."

"TAKE YOUR BITCHASS ELSEWHERE."

"Damn alright then I'll take the brown rice."  
Katsuyoshi turned to Shin. "Homie you got a table?"

"Yeah."

"Ima wait outside."

"Alright I'm comin."

Katsu and Shin both walked out to a table.  
Katsu looked at Shin. "The fuck was you doin back in the kitchen?"

"You know me, I gotta be problematic at all costs."

"That's understandable."

"You know food services always on some shit. You probably not getting that rice."

Then, Rose came to their table and put a plate down infront of Katsu. "Here's your order." Rose walked back to the kitchen.  
Katsu's plate was empty. "Bruh what the fuck?"  
Katsu walked into the kitchen. "Listen, I got money."  
Rose looked at Katsu. "We got a problem back here?"

"Yeah, we do." Katsu pulled a glock out of his pocket.

"This job really ain't worth it. I'm going back to Popeye's."

Katsu turned to Kanna. "Hand off that damn Teriyaki chicken."

"Fuck. Here. And take the Egg foo young.

"That's what the fuck I thought."

Katsu left the kitchen and returned to Shin. "Ight bruh we good."

"Finally. You ain't pay, did you?"

"Nah."

"Good."


End file.
